Barry J. Bumble
"My name is Barry J. Bumble and I like DOORKNOBS!" - Barry J. Bumble (2023) Barry J. Bumble, or 'Bum' as many have come to call him, is a half-blooded, half-witted wizard, currently in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a member of Gryffindor House. With an I.Q. akin to that of a concussed frog, Barry has managed to meander his way to the sixth year without failing. No professor seems to have an answer as to how. Born to Jim Bumble, a relatively known Auror and Gryffindor alumna, and a muggle doctor, Barry has a lot to live up to when it comes to success. Personal History Barry J. Bumble was a child who never lost his naive wonder. He saw no prejudice, no evil, no danger and no hatred. For him, the world smelt of daisies and felt like heaven. In short, the boy was a simpleton. For an Auror like Jim Bumble and a muggle doctor like Pauline Bumble, this was somewhat embarrassing. For the first few years of Barry's life, Jim managed to persuade himself that he was O.K. with having a moronic son, as he was confident his magical abilities would never manifest. Pauline loved her son as any mother would, but she spoke as little of him as possible when chatting with friends. Despite Jim's confidence, however, Barry's magical abilities did, eventually, manifest. Barry's first showing of magic occurred during the summer before his tenth birthday. The three Bumbles were at a gathering of Pauline's family for a distant cousin's wedding anniversary. It was held in a large field, and as such, there were no toilets except for two porta-potties, both of which were almost always occupied. Barry needed the toilet, but the queue was longer than one you'd find at the cinema for a long-awaited Star Wars film. He pleaded with his mother to take him to the front of the queue, almost certain he would soil himself any moment. His mother was powerless in this situation, though Barry found he wasn't. He managed to summon himself a new porta-potty. And another. And another, until the field was inundated with them. That incident had taken the Ministry of Magic months to cover up. In the weeks leading up to Barry's first train journey to Hogwarts, Jim tried with all his might to teach his son as much of the basics he could. Try as he might, though, every attempt was fruitless. Barry learnt so little, he may as well have been a Squib when he finally set foot on the school grounds. The one thing he had managed to learn was how to increase the size of his nose. Jim was certain that the only house that would take Barry would be Hufflepuff; he wasn't intelligent like a Ravenclaw that was for sure, and he hadn't anywhere near enough ambition like Slytherins did. Jim heard through a friend's son, however, that Barry had taken after him and made it into Gryffindor. Jim supposed that must be down to there being a thin line between bravery and stupidity and left it at that. Barry's first few years weren't particularly special. He got into trouble for being late to most classes as he often got lost, and he was usually goaded into breaking rules by his classmates, who had realised that Barry didn't seem to know the word 'no'. Barry's first spot of real trouble came in his fourth year when he fell madly in love with the school's hottest seventh year, Titania Flowers. A witness of Barry's first conversation with Titania summarised it as such: "He didn't really say any greeting or anything, he just shouted at her from the get-go. He thrusted some bottle in her face and yelled, 'THIS IS FOR YOU!' I guess he spooked her, 'cause she slapped him. He didn't seem to feel it, though, and asked her if she liked cheeseburgers. She slapped him. He then wrapped his arms around her and announced to everyone that they were girlfriend and boyfriend. She jinxed him, and left while he danced himself silly." Unperturbed by the rejection of Titania Flowers, Barry continued to bumble his way through his time at Hogwarts. With only two more years left, with his sixth just starting, Barry must do his best to stay out of trouble and not sink his house's points into the ground. Personality Barry J. Bumble is completely clueless, to the point that he looks at the world with a childlike wonder. He comprehends very little and any information he learns is usually replaced moments later by new information. Barry is friendly by nature, but too easily trusting of strangers. He senses no danger and knows nothing of malice or evil. When bullied, Barry just assumes that he's in on the joke and what the bullies do is just something people do to show affection. Following that, Barry is extremely easy to influence; if someone tells him to do something, he'll likely do it. With a rather limited mental capacity, Barry has a hard time succeeding at anything. He struggles to cast even the simplest of spells, cannot understand how to brew any potion and cannot write coherently in any way. He is often lost when traversing Hogwarts castle, managing to turn up late to any class or meeting. Known Associates George Macauley George Macauley '''is considered by Barry to be his best friend. Since their first meeting, where George aided Barry out of the fountain after bullies had dropped him into it, George has seldom been seen without Barry close at his heel. As as Gryffindor, George is too proud to tell Barry to leave him alone, and so puts up with Barry constantly pestering him with questions and getting up to idiotic escapades. As of the 4th of September, 2023, George and Barry have served over 50 detentions together, often accompanied with '''Jack Fitzgerald. Jack Fitzgerald Another fellow Gryffindor that takes pity on Barry is Jack Fitzgerald, or 'Fitz' as many have come to call him. While Barry sometimes becomes jealous of Fitz when he takes more of George's attention, Barry considers Fitz a friend, as well, and will often trust that Fitz is not leading him astray- though for the majority of the time, Fitz is. Many of Barry's detentions and losses of housepoints can be accredited to Fitz having Barry do something that goes against the rules. Selenity Rose Celeste Maeve Belmont As a close personal friend of George, Selenity Belmont '''has come into contact with Barry more than perhaps she would like, but she has become someone Barry can count on for help with almost anything. He is jealous of Selenity's closeness with George, but accepts it because he considers her one of the kindest Gryffindors he's ever had the pleasure to meet. Miranda and Charlie Cobblepot Still struggling with the concept of twins, Barry wishes to know more about '''Miranda '''and '''Charlie Cobblepot. '''Barry has not spoke with them much, but one of them helped him in giving George the pokes he had apparently asked for, so Barry considers the duo his friends. Mildred McDonald A similarly air-headed housemate- though not quite as air-headed as Barry- '''Mildred McDonald is considered a good friend by Barry. Having recently offered to help Barry with attracting members of the opposite sex (despite Barry not knowing why he would want to do that) Mildred has fast become another that Barry believes he can rely on. Titiana Flowers Titiana Flowers was Barry's first real crush, but was quick to refuse Barry's advances. Barry still thinks of her from time to time, wondering why he has not seen her around the castle as of late- though that might be down to her actively avoiding him. Professor Oz Ellison As Barry's Head of House, Professor Oz Ellison ends up having a fair bit to do with Barry. While Barry struggles to take the man seriously due to his bulbous head, Ellison struggles to understand what he did to deserve a student such as Barry. Ezra R. King Ezra R. King is a Slytherin who seems to take joy in toying with Barry. However, recently Ezra helped Barry eventually find his way to his common room, despite Barry believing she was deliberately walking him around in circles. Quotes "Barry J. Bumble? He wasn't a bad kid, really. Sure, he got into trouble now and then, but he didn't know any better- he was easily influenced. Followed anyone who asked him, be it a lunch lady, a friend or a trouble maker. He'd do anything you told him to, as well. Followed every and any instruction. Kid's going to get himself into trouble one of the days." -Barry's Primary School Teacher. "He was O.K., I 'spose. Didn't talk much sense. Kept asking me about... Something. Hippos, maybe? And... Hogs? Beats me, my memory's not what it used to be." -Barry's Local Shopkeeper (After several memory wipes.) "Easy source of lunch money, Bum was. Didn't even have to shake him down- he'd just give it to us!" -One of many school bullies. "Barry who? Never heard of him." -A fellow Gryffindor. "Our Barry's a good kid. A bit- slow, but... He tries. He tries..." -Pauline Bumble, Barry's mother. "Barry, did you go to the zoo before coming here?" -Selenity Belmont "He's just a lump of clay." -Ezra R. King "Bum's alright... bit thick, but there are worse things a chap can be. I mean, I'll be the first one to admit he's a pain in the arse... What can you do." -George Macauley Trivia * Barry J. Bumble is played by crusoe Cheng, a self-proclaimed veteran RPer who is in no way modest. * Barry has two haircuts: His usual unbrushed mop and a neat side-parting for formal occasions. * Barry was born and raised in St. Albans. * Barry has a habit of shouting the last word or part of his utterances, usually loud enough for anyone in the nearby vicinity to hear. * Several things Barry has claimed to like include: Doorknobs; six different types of cheeses; and chopsticks. * Barry calls Selenity 'Steven' as he struggles to pronounce her name properly. * Barry's favourite muggle film is Forrest Gump (1994), which is also where his writer draws a lot of inspiration from. * Barry is crusoe's twelfth RP character on SL.